Brother
by xounicornxing
Summary: [shortfic] Sehun diejek temannya, mereka bilang Sehun hanyalah anak pungut dan kasih sayang orangtuanya akan hilang ketika adiknya lahir.[Sulay with kid!Sehun/GS/EXO]


**Brother**

 **Xounicornxing proudly present**

.

Sehun diejek temannya, mereka bilang Sehun hanyalah anak pungut dan kasih sayang orangtuanya akan hilang ketika adiknya lahir.

.

 **Sulay with kid!Sehun**

 **.**

 **Warn! GS for Lay; shortfic; typo; tijel.**

.

Happy reading

Anak lelaki berusia enam tahun itu keluar dari koridor kelas sembari menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tak memperdulikan beberapa guru yang memanggilnya karena dirinya seenaknya menelpon ayahnya dan meminta ayahnya agar menjemputnya. Sehun nama anak itu. Dia tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran lagi. Kalau bisa dia tidak mau sekolah lagi.

Wajah Sehun sudah sepenuhnya memerah, tangisnya memang mereda, namun air mata masih mengalir melewati pipinya yang chubby. Sesaat kemudian datang mobil mewah berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun tetap menangis sembari mengusap matanya dengan lengannya.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian setelan jas rapi keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Sehun. Sejenak Sehun berhenti menangis, ia langsung memeluk lelaki itu. Pria itu bernama Joonmyeon, ayah Sehun tentu saja. Ia bahkan tadi sempat panik ketika Sehun menelponnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tak akan memaafkan siapa yang membuat putranya ini menangis.

"A-appaa.." Sehun memanggil Joonmyeon dengan suara seraknya. Joonmyeon mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putranya. Ia mengusap-usap pipi merah putranya sembari menghapus air mata yang masih terus-terusan mengalir.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa jagoan appa menangis?" bukannya menjawab Sehun justru menangis kencang. Joonmyeon panik sendiri, ia mengambil tindakan menggendong Sehun dan membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menaruh Sehun di bangku depan mobilnya.

"Sehun mau pulang! Mereka semua jahat! Appa umma juga jahat!"ucap Sehun lalu duduk _like a boss._ Joonmyeon mendelik. Apa-apaan ini mengapa dirinya disebut jahat? Awalnya Joonmyeon akan bertanya ke pada Sehun lebih lanjut tetapi diurungkan karena melihat sikap putranya yang tak peduli sekitar.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun bergegas keluar dari mobil dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumah ketika Joonmyeon sudah selesai memarkirkan mobil. Joonmyeon masih bingung dengan sikap putranya itu, apa Sehun dibully di sekolahannya? Ah tidak mungkin. Putranya itu pintar dan tampan, apalagi orang tuanya kaya, tidak ada alasan kuat untuk membully Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri yang hampir saja langsung menuju kamarnya justru dikejutkan kedatangan ibunya tiba-tiba. Ibunya yang tengah mengelus perutnya yang membuncit itu menatap heran Sehun. Sedetik kemudian beliau menatap jam dinding yang tergantung. Yixing, ibu Sehun, wanita yang tengah mengandung tujuh bulan itu melotot kepada putranya. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun di jam sekolah seperti ini? Belum sampai Yixing melayangkan pertanyaan ke putranya, suaminya sudah memasuki rumah dan langsung menggendong Sehun. Joonmyeon berjalan mendekatinya sembari menggendong Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa ruang keluarga ini. Yixing ikut-ikutan duduk dengan pelan-pelan mengingat perutnya mulai membesar.

Ini kehamilan pertamanya, jadi wajarlah dia amat parno walaupun hanya duduk, dia belum pernah hamil sebelumnya. Lalu Sehun? Panjanglah ceritanya.

"Jagoan umma kenapa menangis? Ada yang nakal dengan Sehun?" tanya Yixing hati-hati. Sehun awalnya masih keukeuh ngambek, kini menangis sekeras-kerasnya membuat kedua orang tuanya panik seketika. Yixing menggeser duduknya mendekati putranya itu.

"Sehun kenapa hm? Cerita dengan umma dan appa" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing mengangguk lalu memeluk putranya itu. Sehun belum mau menjawab, ia masih menangis di dada ibunya.

"U-umma.. kata teman Sehun, umma sama appa nanti tidak sayang Sehun lagi" ucap Sehun parau. Suara Sehun benar-benar habis. Joonmyeon mendelik, hey tidak mungkin itu terjadi, sekalipun Yixing tengah mengandung anak kandung mereka. Namun Sehun tak akan mereka lupakan. Yixing mengelus surai kecoklatan Sehun, surai ini mirip sekali dengannya, sekalipun Sehun bukan anak kandung mereka.

"Kenapa teman Sehunie bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Yixing lembut sembari mengusap surai Sehun terus-menerus. Sehun tak lagi terisak seperti tadi, usapan Yixing pada kepalanya membuatnya tenang.

"Mereka bilang, Sehun cuma anak pungut, nanti Umma dan Appa sayangnya cuma sama adik yang ada di perut umma.." ucap Sehun lalu kembali menangis. Yixing terkejut, Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya. Memang benar faktanya Sehun anak angkat mereka, namun bukan berarti seenaknya orang lain berkata seperti itu. Ia harus menemui anak yang mengatai Sehun seperti itu.

"Sehun.. adik di perut ini tidak akan membuat Sehun tidak umma sayang. Justru membuat orang yang sayang pada Sehun lebih banyak" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan anaknya. Yixing tersenyum.

"Adik bayi juga akan sayang dengan Kak Sehun" mata Sehun masih berkaca-kaca, namun tak lagi menangis. Ia menyentuh pelan perut buncit Yixing, ia merasakan ada yang berdenyut disana. Detak jantung adiknya. Orang yang kata appanya akan menyayanginya juga.

"Tapi Sehun hanya anak pungut.." ucap Sehun menunduk, ia kembali terisak. Ia memang masih kecil namun Sehun mengerti anak pungut itu apa. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba memangku Sehun mengajak putranya menatapnya. Matanya kini menatap iris cokelat Sehun, iris yang sama dengannya.

"Sehun bukan anak pungut. Sehun anak appa dan umma. Sehun tidak dipungut, Tuhan dan orang tua Sehun menitipkan Sehun pada appa dan umma." Ucap Joonmyeon mengusap surai putranya. Ia teringat kecelakaan lima tahun yang lalu merenggut adiknya membuat Sehun harus menjadi yatim piatu. Mata Yixing ikut-ikutan berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya berdehem pelan mencoba tegar.

"Sehun.. " Yixing memeluk putranya yang masih di pangkuan Joonmyeon. Ia takut Sehun pergi karena mereka bukanlah orang tua kandungnya. Ia menyayangi Sehun sampai ia bahkan terkadang tak ingat Sehun bukan anak kandung mereka.

"Jangan dengerin kata-kata mereka, Appa dan Umma tetap sayang Sehun selamanya" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk kedua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Tangis Sehun mereda, ia beranjak dari pangkuan Joonmyeon dan mengelus perut Yixing pelan.

"Sehun sayang appa umma dan adik. Adik cepet keluar ya nanti main sama Kak Sehun" ucap Sehun memeluk perut Yixing.

Pada akhirnya saudaramu bukan mengambil kasih sayang orang tuamu namun justru menambah daftar orang yang menyayangimu.

.

.

.

End

18/06/2015

Dwe. Xounicornxing

Aku sedang jenuh dan masih stuck untuk fanfic chapterku jadi aku justru membuat shortfic ini hahahaha maaf ya DX


End file.
